Un Caso De Amor
by Rocio Mylene
Summary: En la DDS surge un nuevo amor, Kyu y Megu tienen la misma edad, él a veces se aprovecha de la confianza de ella, lo que hace que ella se enfurezca, aún así, siguen amándose.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

La clase del profesor Tatsumi había terminado muy tarde, como era de costumbre, los cinco de la sección Q nos quedábamos hablando unos cuantos minutos, pero esta vez se nos pasó el tiempo. Arreglé mis cosas rápidamente dentro de mi mochila y salí del edificio.

-¡Espera Megu! – me gritó uno de mis compañeros, me dí la vuela y era él - ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues, a mi departamento – le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Me permites acompañarte hasta tu casa? Ya está bien oscuro y… podría pasarte algo – dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Claro Kyu, gracias por preocuparte – respondí.

Caminamos en silencio a mi departamento, la DDS me quedaba a unos 15 minutos caminando. Me sentía extraña, pero segura con él a mi lado, las nubes amenazaban con soltar su agua acumulada y comenzó a correr un poco de viento helado.

-Oye Kyu ¿Y si nos apuramos un poco más? Creo que va a llover y está comenzando a hacer- no pude continuar mi frase cuando sentí la chaqueta de alguien en mi espalda, lo miré y me sonrió.

-¿Aún tienes frío?

-No, muchas gracias – sentí que me sonrojaba un poco.

Luego de un rato llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y justo en ese momento ví una hoja de papel encima de la mesa:

''_Megu: Salí de viaje_ _por unos días, tu sabes, cosas del trabajo jajajaja, cuídate mucho hermanita, vuelvo en una semana:) Akane''_

_-_Mi hermana salió - dije sin pensar – estoy sola – la lluvia comenzó a sonar – sola…

No sé porqué me sentía tan _sola_, era muy apegada a mi hermana, era casi como una madre para mí, la comenzaba a extrañar.

-Megu, ¿sucede algo? – comentó con un tono de preocupación. Le devolví su chaqueta y le ofrecí un té caliente.

-¿Quieres un té? Debes tener frío, además no te permitiré salir con esa lluvia – le dije apuntando a la ventana.

-Sí, gracias – respondió. Le dí el té y conversamos un rato, y se hizo de noche – Oye Megu, ¿No tendría un paraguas que me prestes?

-¿Y adónde vas a ir? ¡No puedes salir de noche, con esta lluvia y ese frío! – le reproché.

- Escucha Megu, debo volver a mi casa, mi mamá debe estar preocupada.

- Llámala – le dije pasándole el teléfono.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- Dile que vas quedarte en mi casa porque no tienes como irte, y dile que a mí no me molesta – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? Soy Kyu, creo que esta noche me quedaré en casa de Megu, está lloviendo y no tengo como irme para allá, sí, dijo que no le molestaba, eso creo, ¡pero qué cosas dices! ¡No mamá!, no te rías, está bien, gracias, adiós.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté.

- Me dijo que no me aprovechara de tu amabilidad – dijo divertido.

- Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el de mi hermana, ven, te llevaré – le dije.

Caminamos a mi cuarto, le indiqué el baño y la hora a la que debía despertarse, luego saqué mi pijama de mi armario y me fui al cuarto de mi hermana. Me cepillé los dientes y cepillé mi pelo, me puse el pijama y fui a mi cuarto a ver a Kyu.

Cuando llegué el estaba sentado en mi cama con una polera blanca y en bóxers y en sus manos tenía el cuadro que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, salíamos mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermana y yo cuando era tan solo una niña.

- Esa foto la tomaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, no me acuerdo de aquel momento – él sonrió con la mirada en el cuadro y luego me miró a mí, su expresión de ternura pasó a ser una de asombro, quizás nunca me vio con el pelo suelto y en pijama, me miró de arriba para abajo y luego vió mi rostro. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y caminé hasta sentarme a su lado, observé la foto, él no dejaba de mirarme, le quité el cuadro y ví los rostros de todos, la melancolía me invadió y nuevamente el sentimiento de soledad llegó. El hecho de vivir sola con mi hermana y que mis padres no estén en el país no me convierte en una chica independiente y fuerte, hay momentos en que ni siquiera mi hermana me puede ayudar y realmente necesito a una madre, o una figura masculina en la casa.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y abracé la fotografía contra mi pecho, aún así, lo hice sonriendo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Un brazo me rodeó y no dudé en descansar mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias por quedarte Kyu, sin mi hermana me siento muy sola - le agradecí

- Siempre estaré allí para ti, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara Megu – ante su comentario me sonrojé, él pareció notarlo - Ahora ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela – me dijo y besó mi frente, me levanté y dejé el cuadro en mi mesita de noche – Buena noches Megu, que duermas bien.

- Buena noches Kyu – le dije secándome las lágrimas – gracias nuevamente – dije con una sincera sonrisa, con él aquí me sentía protegida. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana, me metí bajo las sábanas, sonreí felizmente y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté me extrañe de que aún estuviera oscuro, miré el reloj y era medianoche. Escuché que se abría una puerta y luego otra, se prendió la luz del baño y escuché el agua correr, luego el sonido cesó y después de unos segundos alguien decía ''_aaahhh''_, la luz se apagó y la puerta se cerró, alguien se acostaba en la cama y todo nuevamente quedó en silencio. La curiosidad me atrapó y me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba él, abrí la puerta lentamente y él estaba acostado de espaldas y con su antebrazo tapándole los ojos. Me quedé observándolo apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, cuando de repente escuché su risa.

- Ven aquí – me dijo, se sentó en la cama y se corrió hacia el rincón ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me acostara con él? Me puse derecha pero sin responder.

- ¿Qué estás pensando Kyu Renjou? ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunté con tono divertido.

Abrió la cama y le dio dos palmadas, indicándome que me acosara ahí, ya rendida, dí un suspiro y me recosté, tirando de las sábanas para taparme, él se metió hacia abajo y me abrazó, y creo que dormimos toda la noche así, tratando de no pasar el crudo frío que el invierno traía.

Desperté pero no abrí mis ojos, estiré la mano buscando a Kyu, pero lo único que encontraron mis dedos fue la cama vacía, abrí mis ojos y me apoyé sobre mi codo buscándolo.

- Buenos días Megumi – escuché su voz y sonreí por lo bajo, me giré y ahí estaba él, siempre con su sonrisa reconfortante, vestido y con el pelo mojado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Te bañaste?

- ¿Qué clase de persona no se baña? - dijo con un tono de pregunta divertida.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Tranquila, aún tenemos una hora y media antes de que empiecen las clases – respondió. Me senté en la cama y estiré mi brazos cerrando mis ojos - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca – respondí sonriendo, me levanté y fui hasta mi armario y saqué mi ropa, caminé hasta la puerta pero ahí estaba él impidiéndome el paso.

Me puse una mano en la cintura - ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? – le pregunté.

- Me gusta verte en pijama – dijo y sonrió lujuriosamente, mirándome de arriba para abajo.

- Eres un idiota Kyu - le dije divertida y lo aparté de la puerta, caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta con llave, abrí la ducha, me quité el pijama y me metí bajo el agua caliente, dejé que esta corriera por mi espalda desnuda y me relajé, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo un día.

Luego de bañarme abrí la cortina con una mano y con la otra secándome los ojos, pero ahí el problema, ¡No había ninguna toalla! Dios mío, esto puede estar pasando, no podía pasar por el pasillo desnuda porque Kyu me vería, tampoco podía ponerme la ropa encima de mi cuerpo mojado porque me resfriaría, lo único que podía hacer era perdirle una toalla a él.

- ¡Kyu! – le grité fuerte.

Sin respuestas.

- ¡Kyu! – Insistí otra vez sin resultados -¡KYU! – grité con todas mis fuerzas y al parecer sí funcionó.

- ¡Megu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sí, necesito algo, mira en la cocina, al lado de la lavadora hay unas toallas, ¿puedes traerme una porfavor?

- Sí claro, espera ya vuelvo.

Luegos unos minutos volvió, tratando de abrir la puerta.

- Megu no puedo abrir la puerta - dijo. En ese momento me lamenté como nunca lo había hecho.

- Escúchame muy bien Kyu – le dije con un tono muy serio - voy a sacarle el pestillo a la puerta y tú vas a entrar cuando yo te diga, ¿¡escuchaste bien!?

- Claro Megu – salí de la ducha y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, quité el pestillo, volví lo más rápido que pude dentro de la ducha y grité - ¡ahora entra y deja la toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro! – dije tapándome mis senos, por cualquier caso.

- Listo Megu.

- Ahora sale del baño – le dije seriamente. Escuché que la puerta se cerró y salí de la ducha para secarme con la toalla, la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo y busqué mi ropa…

- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA! – grité como nunca antes había gritado y puede escuchar la risa de Kyu en el pasillo.

- Tú me dijiste que dejara la toalla donde estaba la ropa, pero no me dijiste dónde dejara la ropa – dijo riendo.

Muy enojada, con la toalla envuelta y el pelo mojado abrí la puerta y le dí una cachetada al chico que estaba enfrente mío y entré a mi habitación con un portazo detrás de mí. Hidraté mi cuerpo con crema y me coloqué mi típico uniforme celeste, cepillé mi cabello y lo sequé un poco con la toalla.

Con el pelo suelto y húmedo, salí de mi habitación a dejar la toalla al baño, la coloqué y fui a la cocina, él estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza agachada, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que aún se reía.

- ¿Vas a desayunar o vas a dejar que te vea morir de hambre? – le dije en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Dejarías que me muriera? – me miró y uno de los bordes de sus labios se elevó. Suspiré, me había ganado - ¿Aún estás enojada? Vamos Megu – se paró y se acercó – No puedes enojarte por cosas como esas, sólo fue una bromita – apoyó sus codos en la mesa donde yo ponía los platos para desayunar.

- ¿Prefieres los huevos fritos o revueltos? – le pregunté sin mirarlo. Se paró derecho y caminó hacia mí, tomó los platos que tenía en las manos y los dejó en la mesa, y aquí es donde dije: - Oh Dios míos, voy a perder mi orgullo y mi dignidad – Me tomó y me levantó, luego me tiró en el sofá y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, me reía de una forma inimaginable - ¡Basta Kyu porfavor jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡KYU! ¡Basta! ¡Jajajajajaja! – Y siguió hasta que la tortura terminó – Porfavor… basta… no sigas… porfavor… - dije jadeando y susurrando.

- ¿Todavía estás enojada? – me preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunté preocupada y aún con falta de aire.

- Queda media hora, si calculo bien… tenemos quince minutos para desayunar e ir a la DDS – me extendió su mano para levantarme e ir a la mesa. Puse los platos, cociné los huevos y tomamos café.

- Oye Megu – dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kyu?

- Quiero decirte algo, pero creo que te enojarás – dijo algo triste. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, se sorprendió y me miró directo a los ojos.

Le sonreí.

- Puedes confiar en mí, Kyu.

- Es que… es que… eh…

- Dilo de una vez.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a los conejitos rosados – dijo divertido.

Me levanté de mi silla, lo tomé de su chaqueta con mis manos y la susurré: - Mira Kyu, no estoy para tus jueguitos, está bien que me tengas confianza pero no te pases de la raya, me has hecho enojar como nunca antes, si no quieres que todo lo nuestro se ter- nuevamente no pude terminar la frase.

- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué es ''lo nuestro''? ¿Qué somos nosotros, Megu? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros, nuevamente estaba perdiendo - ¿Qué esperas? Bésame.

- ¿Qué? – Dije atónita, lo solté, miré la hora y tomé mi mochila – Es hora de irnos – Él seguía sentado en la silla, sin saber qué decir.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero me tomó la mano – Espera Megu, discúlpame, agarré demasiada confianza y me aproveché de ti, discúlpame, no pasará de nuevo, es sólo que…

- ¿Qué Kyu? ¿Es sólo qué? – dije algo molesta.

- No puedo resistirme, eres tan hermosa Megu – agachó la cabeza.

- Espera ¿Acabas de decir que soy hermosa? – En ese instante me sorprendí demasiado.

Me miró. Asintió. Lo abracé.

- Perdóname por ser tan cascarrabias Kyu – Luego nos separamos y sonreímos.

- ¿Aún así puedo besarte? – Lo miré muy seria - ¡Es broma es broma! – dijo levantando sus brazos en símbolo de inocencia. Salimos de la casa, cerré la puerta con llave y comenzamos a caminar.

- Claro Kyu, algún día.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Cuando llegamos a la DDS aún faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases, pero Kinta, Kazuma y Ryu estaban ahí.

- ¡Hey miren chicos! ¡Llegó la pareja de tortolitos! - gritó Kinta cuando nos vió entrar.

- Oye Kinta, no somos unos tortolitos – dijo un Kyu muy serio.

- Bueno no es que apoye a Kinta, pero, ¿Por qué vienen llegando juntos? – preguntó Kazuma.

-Eh, bueno porque – dijo Kyu rascándose la nuca – me qued- antes que terminara su frase le tapé la boca y seguí yo.

- Nos encontramos justo cuando íbamos entrando al edificio, jeje – respondí nerviosamente.

- Ya veo – dijo Kazuma mirando su laptop.

Entramos y dejé mi mochila en mi puesto, saqué mis cuadernos, los que dejé encima de la mesa, luego me fui a un puesto vacío cerca de la ventana y observé los viejos árboles que rodeaban el edificio.

Kyu realmente me gustaba… ¡Pero qué cosas dices Megumi! Él sólo me ve como una simple chica compañera de su sección, aunque, no cualquiera se comporta como él lo hace conmigo, talvez sería buena idea que se quede conmigo mientras llega mi hermana, pero yo no podría pedirle eso, él también tiene una vida que hacer, no puede estar pendiente de mí todo el tiempo.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo Kyu? – chilló Kinta. Kinta para ser el mayor de todos, tiene su grado de inmadurez, siempre molesta a Kyu o a Kazuma, aún así lo respeto mucho y le estimo, para mí es como un hermano mayor, yo diría que para todos es el hermano grande.

- ¡Si no quieres que te golpee no hagas ese tipo de preguntas! – le reprochó Kyu. Sentí curiosidad y me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo chicos? – Ambos me miraron y Kyu se sonrojó.

- Tranquila Megu, no pasa nada – dijo Kinta dándole un codazo a Kyu.

Volví a mi lugar dejando que los primeros rayos de sol llegaran a mi rostro. Sentí que alguien se acercaba pero no quise voltearme a ver quién era.

- Vamos Megu, dime.

- ¿Qué deseas saber?

- ¿Qué hiciste con Kyu?

- Eh, no entiendo a qué te refieres – dije tratando de disimular.

- Vamos, es muy obvio que entre ustedes dos hay algo más que amistad – me sobresalté – cuéntame ¿Ya lo besaste?

- ¡Ryu! – Le grité, pero no me percaté de que los otros tres nos miraban - ¿Qué miran? – Les dije enojada, todos voltearon su rostro para no mirarme – No lo he besado – le dije en un susurro.

- ¿Estás segura? No me mientas Minami, si lo haces igualmente te descubriré – sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro muy cerca de mí.

- R-Ryu, te estás acercando mucho – dije en un intento de alejamiento.

- Lo sé… - susurró – Es… un experimento… - puso una mano alrededor de mi cuello y la otra sobre mi pierna.

- ¿Un qué…? – le dije asustada. No conocía esa faceta de Ryu, siempre fue tan calmado y callado, nunca fue tan atrevido como ahora. Cerró sus ojos y escuché una silla arrastrándose por el piso.

- ¡Oye oye! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? - el grito de Kyu me hizo volver a la realidad - ¡Aléjate de ella! – tomó a Ryu de su chaleco y lo apartó de mí. Quedé atónita y sin palabras - ¿En qué estabas pensando Megu? – me preguntó.

- ¿Q-Qué dices? – le pregunté tartamudeando y pestañeando muy rápido.

- ¿Ves Megu? El experimento funcionó – dijo Ryu orgulloso de sus palabras. Puso una mano en el hombro de Kyu y habló lo más calmado que pudo – Tranquilo Kyu, yo no quería besarla, sólo quería ver tu reacción.

- ¿Mi reacción? – dijo él sin entender nada.

- De verdad te importa Megu – respondió Ryu dándose la vuelta y alejándose. Kyu me miró directo a los ojos, se acercó y se agachó a la altura a la que estaba sentada.

- No beses a nadie más, por favor – dijo en un tono ¿suplicante?

- Kyu… - le susurré – No lo haré – le sonreí y puse una mano en su mejilla. Él también me sonrió. Levanté la mira y al ver a los otros tres mirando nuestra escena, me sonrojé y rápidamente bajé la mirada cerrando los ojos. La cara de Kyu era de tanta confusión que daba risa.

- ¿Sucede algo, Megu? – puso una de sus manos en la otra mía. Me levanté hacia mi lugar y me quedé sentada ahí, mirando dentro de mi mochila para disimular mi vergüenza. Al parece él se dio cuenta…

- Oh Dios mío, ¿ustedes nos estaban mirando? – preguntó.

- Pues… - respondió Kinta rascándose la cabeza. Kyu se acercó a él y le dijo casi gritando:

- Escúchame Kinta, si te atreves a molestar a Megu te juro que te arrepentirás – le dijo en un tono de amenaza.

- Tranquilo Kyu, no lo haré – respondió con una risita nerviosa.

- Muy bien – dijo de nuevo. Luego caminó hasta su asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana. No quise acercarme, él también necesitaba pensar un poco.

- Oigan chicos, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Ryu.

- ¿Es mi idea o el profesor Dan se está retardando demasiado? – pregunté

- La clase debió haber comenzado hace 6… 7 minutos – respondió Kazuma.

Justo en ese momento entra la Profesora Katahiri corriendo y muy agitada.

- ¡Profesora Katahiri! ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó Kinta.

- Chicos, ¡El Profesor Dan fue atacado! ¡Síganme! – gritó la Profesora.

Los cinco salimos corriendo detrás de la Profesora, salimos del edificio y corrimos hacia la DDS, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la oficina del profesor Dan, abrimos la puerta sin dudar y lo encontramos en el suelo con una mano en el estómago.

- ¡Kinta llama una ambulancia y a la policía! – gritó Ryu. Los demás corrimos hasta el profesor que gemía de dolor. Tomé su mano y la levanté, revelando una herida causada por un cuchillo.

- ¡Profesor Dan! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Kyu muy preocupado.

- Si Kyu, tranquilo, estoy bien, no moriré – respondió casi en un susurro.

Luego de un rato, la policía llegó y una ambulancia se había llevado al profesor al hospital más cercano. La ventana de su oficina estaba abierta, y bien recuerdo que la cortina que cubría esta había sido arrancada y tirada a un lado.

- Bien jovencitos, necesitamos su declaración – dijo el oficial de policía.

- Señor oficial, nosotros cinco estábamos en el edificio antiguo esperando la llegada del profesor, nos dimos cuenta de se tardaba demasiado, justo en ese momento entró la profesora Katahiri muy agitada y nos comunica que el profesor Dan fue atacado, todos corrimos hacia su oficina y entramos sin dudar y lo encontramos tirado en el piso gimiendo – contestó Ryu.

- Sí. Está bien. Les comunicaré. Gracias – el oficial acababa de corta su teléfono.

- Señor oficial, este vaso contiene un veneno muy potente, pero no causa la muerte, lo que significa que el profesor Dan fue sedado y luego fue apuñalado, el asesino hizo esto para que el profesor no pudiera darse cuenta de quién fue, esto es un intento de homicidio – afirmó Kyu muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Sí, el oficial que se fue con el profesor Dan me confirma que él pudo ver una silueta que se acercaba a él, por un momento pensó que era la Profesora Katahiri, ya que su silueta era muy parecida a la de ella.

- No debemos descartarlo, todos somos sospechosos – dijo Kazuma mirando su laptop.

- Profesora Katahiri, ¿qué nos puede decir al respecto? – preguntó Kinta.

- Y-Yo no fui, nunca podría herirlo – respondió nerviosamente y acercándose a la puerta.

- Señorita Katahiri, ¿Podría hablarnos de su coartada? – preguntó el oficial.

Esta se acercó más a la puerta susurrando algo, la abrió y salió corriendo. Entonces, ¿fue ella? No lo podía creer, es imposible, ella siempre fue muy cariñosa con nosotros, incluso con el Profesor Dan, siempre nos cuidaba y se preocupaba por nosotros. No. No fue ella.

- ¡Vamos tras ella! – gritó un policía. Todos los oficiales salieron corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo, nosotros cinco nos quedamos estupefactos y atónitos, mirándonos entre nosotros.

- No fue ella. Voy a demostrarlo – tras decir eso, salí de la sala corriendo, tratando alcanzar a los policías. Escuché pasos detrás de mí pero no me dí la vuelta. Me detuve un minuto a descansar, pero en ese momento, alguien me tapó la boca y puso una pistola en mi cabeza.

- ¡Atención todos! – Gritó - ¡Tengo a Megumi Minami como rehén! – todos llegaron al escuchar sus gritos, el pánico me invadió y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, moría de miedo - ¡Si no quieren que la mate deberán dejarme escapar! – En ese momento levanté un poco mi rostro y pude ver a una mujer que llevaba la ropa de la Profesora, sabía que no era ella, seguramente secuestró a la profesora y se disfrazó de ella - ¡No den ningún paso o apretaré el gatillo! – la policía la estaba apuntando con sus pistolas.

-¡Escuche señora, suelte a la joven y deje la pistola en el suelo y la dejaremos escapar! – Retiró la pistola de mi sien y sacó la mano de mi boca, me quedé ahí parada y temblando, tiró la pistola a un lado y salió corriendo. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y puse mis manos en ella, aún asustada.

- ¡Megu! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Kyu llegó corriendo a mí y me abrazó, fue el momento más desesperante de mi vida. Me tomó en brazos y me cargó, me agarré de su chaqueta aún llorando, quería dejar de llorar pero no podía, sentía demasiado miedo para pensar – ¡Ahora oficiales! – Gritó Kyu y unos policías detrás de unos arbustos salieron con la mujer ya esposada – Vámonos de aquí Megu – me besó la frente y me llevó hasta el viejo edificio.

Ambos entramos a la sala y él me dejó sentada en una mesa, mis manos estaban cerradas como puños sobre mis rodillas, estaba cabizbaja, temblando y no había dejado de llorar. Él levantó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya no llores más, odio verte así, ya todo pasó estás a salvo aquí, conmigo – Sus palabras me hicieron llorar aún más, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Tengo miedo – dije en un susurro – maldita memoria fotográfica, nunca podré olvidarlo – pasó su mano por mi espalda de arriba abajo, en un gesto de reconfortación.

- Todo estará bien, nunca te dejaré sola – me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos, pasó su dedo pulgar secando un lágrima que caía, luego puso su mano en mi mejilla y la otra alrededor de mi cintura, coloqué la mía en su hombro y la otra alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Lo iba a besar por primera vez. Ambos cerramos los ojos. Sentí su respiración. Sonreí. Él pareció notarlo. Abrí un poco mis labios.

La puerta se abre.

- …ahora debemos ver qué pasó con… - escuché la puerta abrirse y la voz de Kinta.

- Oh no.

- Oye Kazuma creo que interrumpimos algo.

Abrí los ojos y él también, nos separamos y nos sonrojamos, bajé la mirada secándome una lágrima, pero me mantuve sentada en la mesa. Kyu se acercó a los dos que habían entrado.

- Discúlpanos Kyu, ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Kinta rascándose la nuca. Kazuma de escondió detrás de él.

- Oh no chicos, tranquilícense – dije con una sonrisa, él se volvió a verme confundido – No interrumpieron nada, ¿No es así Kyu? – Seguí, poniendo un codo en el hombro de Kyu – Bueno iré a ver cómo van las cosas allá – Miré al pequeño Kazuma y le guiñé un ojo, luego caminé hasta salir del edificio.

Los policías se llevaban a la sospechosa mujer a la comisaría, está claro que fue ella, pero entonces ¿Dónde está la profesora Katahiri? Caminé por los alrededores del sector, buscando a la profesora, Ryu se me unió y le pedí que guardara silencio un momento.

- Guarda silencio un momento, Ryu – se escuchaban patadas e intentos de gritos – Creo que es por allá – apunté a la bodega que estaba cerca de aquí. Corrí hacia allá y entre los dos intentamos abrir la puerta, hasta que finalmente lo logramos. Bajamos las escaleras y abrimos la pesada puerta de hierro, ahí estaba la profesora Katahiri atada de manos y pies con una banda en la boca.

- ¡Megu! ¡Ve a buscar a los chicos y la policía! ¡Y trata de buscar una ambulancia! – me gritó Ryu. Corrí escaleras arriba y les avisé a los policías lo más rápido que pude, luego corrí al edificio viejo del cual iban saliendo Kyu, Kinta y Kazuma.

- ¡Chicos, encontramos a la profesora Katahiri! - les grité - ¡Vamos, la policía nos espera allá!

Kinta y Kazuma se me adelantaron y se fueron corriendo, fui detrás de ellos pero alguien me tomó la mano y me hizo girarme.

- Megu… yo… - Me dijo algo nervioso. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Estábamos en un caso muy importante, debíamos ir.

- Ahora no Kyu – le dije tirando de mi mano, me dí la vuelta y comencé a correr.

La profesora Katahiri estaba sentada en una banca, con una manta en su espalda y un vaso de agua. Algunos oficiales estaban inspeccionando el lugar donde estuvo secuestrada.

- Señorita Katahiri ¿podría relatarnos el ataque que recibió? – Le preguntó el policía.

- Sí – dijo asintiendo – esto ocurrió cuando llegué a la academia, me detuve un segundo porque mi celular estaba vibrando, lo abrí y era un mensaje, antes de que lo pudiera leer alguien me puso un paño con cloroformo en la boca y nariz y me quedé dormida inmediatamente. Cuando desperté estaba tirada en el piso de la bodega con cuerdas en mis pies y manos y también con un pedazo de género en mi boca, seguramente para que no pudiera gritar, luego intenté golpear la puerta con mis tacos e intenté gritar, después de varios intentos fallidos, descansé un poco mis piernas y seguí golpeando y gritando, hasta que escuché la puerta de madera abrirse, seguí golpeando y abrieron la puerta de hierro, en la cual detrás de ella estaban Ryu Amakusa y Megumi Minami.

- Gracias por su declaración señorita – le respondieron.

- Disculpe, ¿El profesor Dan se encuentra bien? – preguntó muy preocupada.

- ¿Cómo? Ah sí, sí, está en el hospital recuperándose.

- Que bueno, gracias – suspiró aliviada – Oye Megumi – me dijo.

- ¿Sí profesora?

-Supe que fuiste rehén de esa mujer – me senté a su lado - ¿Te encuentras bien? Digo, por tu memoria fotográfica, creo que se te hará fácil olvidarlo – me dijo con tono maternal.

- Bueno sí, no creo que lo olvide, luego de eso tuve un ataque de nervios y sentía mucho miedo, pero ahí estaba Ky… - no quise terminar la frase, por vergüenza.

- Jajaja, no te avergüences, está claro que entre tú y Kyu hay más que amistad – me dijo muy calmada – Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dice! Sólo somos amigos – ''_Sí, un amigo al que lo invitas a tu casa y duermes con él''_ pensé.

- Megumi – me miró a los ojos y puso su mano sobre la mía, luego sonrió – no sabes mentir.

Bajé la mirada, con algo de pena – Anoche dormí con él – dije casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? P-Pero ustedes no…

- ¡N-No no! ¡Cómo se le ocurre! Solo dormimos abrazados, nada más – levanté mi rostro y le hablé muy sinceramente - Por favor le pido que no le diga de esto a nadie, por favor – le hablé con tono de súplica.

- Quédate tranquila y confía en mí, no lo haré.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Luego de que los policías se fueron, volvimos al edificio de la sección Q, junto con la profesora Katahiri.

- Chicos, el profesor Dan quería darle clases hoy a ustedes, pero como supondrán, no vendrá, así que, pueden tomarse el día libre – dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que más me impresiona de la profesora Katahiri es la resistencia que tiene, después de estar encerrada horas, parece como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre con su hermosa sonrisa, me levanta el ánimo – Bueno yo me voy, disfruten su día – terminó agitando su mano en símbolo de despedida.

- ¿Aló? Sí. Soy yo. ¿Para qué? ¡Pero me acaban de dar el día libre! ¿No puede ser otro día? Está bien - colgó Kazuma cabizbajo – Debo ir a hacer unos trámites con mi familia, adiós chicos – Se despidió y salió.

Entrelacé mis dedos y levanté mis brazos, estirándome – A sido un día muy agitado ¿no creen? ¿Qué tal si salimos a la feria de la ciudad? - les pegunté a los chicos.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Kinta levantándose de su asiento con aire de superhéroe. Luego tomó a Kyu del brazo y lo llevó hacia fuera - ¡No se queden atrás! – lo escuché gritar.

- ¿Vamos Ryu?

- No estoy muy seguro, no sé si pueda.

La tomé de la mano y lo jalé, comenzando a caminar – A mí no me dices ''no'' – le dije divertida.

Íbamos saliendo del edificio y yo aún no lo soltaba – Oye Megu, ten cuidado conmigo, podría tratar de besarte – me dijo con tono pícaro.

Acabó con mi paciencia.

- ¿¡Por qué todos quieren besarme!? No porque la única chica de la clase todos pueden besarme, no ando de ánimos para tus bromas Ryu – le dije muy enojada y seria. Me di la vuelta y Kyu y Kinta estaban mirándome, seguramente escucharon mi escándalo, caminé mirando directamente al frente y los aparté para pasar entre ambos. Noté que los tres se quedaban atrás y los encaré - ¿No vamos a ir al parque?

- S-Sí sí, vámonos – Kyu corrió hacia mí y caminó a mi lado, pronto sentí que los otros dos nos seguían.

Llegamos al parque algo cansados, tal vez no fue buena idea ir caminando, pero al fin llegamos. Compramos algodones de azúcar y decidimos a qué atracción nos subiríamos primero.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que Ryu se comportó como un niño, nos preguntaba y podíamos ir ahí, si podíamos ir allá, se compró muchos dulces, nunca lo había visto así, pero en cierta forma me alegra que disfrute los momentos que pasamos todos juntos.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Kyu.

- ¡A la montaña rusa! – gritó Kinta actuando como un niñito.

-Oh no, no vayamos allá por favor – supliqué colocando mi mejor cara de niñita linda con un puchero.

- Oh si, vamos allá – dijo Kyu y tomó mi mano, prácticamente me llevó arrastrando, me tomó en brazos y me sentó en un vagón, él se sentó al lado mío y Ryu y Kinta se sentaron atrás.

- Kyu voy a morir – dije agarrándome firmemente de la barra de mental enfrente mío.

Pasó su mano por mi cintura, acercándome más a él – Estás conmigo, nada va a pasar – me susurró y besó mi mejilla. Giré mi rostro y coloqué mi frente en su hombro, acarició mi cabello y lo besó. Escuché las máquinas moverse – Mira hacia delante Megu, será divertido.

Sentí que su agarre se hizo más fuerte a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia arriba – Kyu voy a vomitar – le advertí. Llegamos a la punta y él me soltó – No me sueltes por favor – moví mi trasero para estar más cerca de él, ¿qué sucedía? La máquina no avanzaba, estuvimos viendo el atardecer durante casi tres minutos hasta que una voz desde abajo se escuchó.

- Atención a toda la gente allá arriba, hemos sufrido unos problemillas técnicos y la máquina se paró, pero por favor no se desesperen ni se preocupen, lo arreglaremos enseguida.

- Santo cielo… - tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla.

- Megu, Kyu ¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó Kinta.

- ¿No es divertido todo esto? – exclamó Ryu con una gran sonrisa y casi saltando.

- ¡No es momento para ese tipo de comentarios Ryu! – reproché.

- Ya cálmate – su mano volvió a mi cintura – en segundos estaremos allá abajo – me sonrió.

-¡Atención señores, el juego se reactivará en 10 segundos! Sujétense bien.

Pasé mis brazos por el torso de Kyu y me agarré firmemente, él quitó su mano y la puso a través de mis hombros.

- ¡Aquí vamos! – escuché gritar a Ryu.

Esta cosa bajó a toda velocidad, dando vueltas y dejándonos de cabeza, me sentía mal, mareada, sentía que vomitaría en los pantalones de Kyu en cualquier momento.

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grité apretando más a Kyu, me mantuve así hasta que el tren se detuvo por completo. Temblaba.

- Oye Megu, ya pasó ¿podrías soltarme? – me dijo susurrando. Lo solté pero me quedé en mi asiento cabizbaja.

- Kyu… me siento muy mal.

- ¿Vas a vomitar? Oh no, salgamos de aquí – me tomó al estilo nupcial y se fue trotando hacia los baños, creo.

Pude distinguir a dos personas siguiéndonos, supuse que son Ryu y Kinta. Él me bajó frente a la puerta del baño, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y un terrible dolor de cabeza me inundó. Sólo pude decir dos palabras apenas audibles.

- Kyu… yo… - mis rodillas no dieron más y me desmayé.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, con mi pijama puesto y un paño húmedo en mi frente, lo quité y me traté de sentarme en la cama, pero mi cabeza no me dejó hacerlo, dejé escapar un gemido de dolor y él llegó muy asustado a mi habitación.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo.

- Buenos días hermosa – se aceró a mí, besó mi frente y luego mi mejilla.

- ¿Buenos días? ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunté preocupada. No soy de las que duermen demasiado.

Se sentó en la cama – Creo que… desde la tarde de ayer – respondió muy calmado.

- Iré a ducharme – abrí la cama y bajé las piernas.

- Eh, Megu, no sé si deberías… - me atrapó justo antes de que cayera. Mis piernas estaban débiles, esto era muy raro.

- Escucha Kyu, quiero bañarme ¿ayúdame sí? – le dije algo enojada por la reacción de mi cuerpo.

- Pero Megu…

- ¡Sólo halzo! ¿Sí? – él asintió.

Pasé un brazo por su hombro y fuimos caminando lentamente, me agarró de la cintura y me llevó casi sin tocar el piso – No me hagas volar, quiero que mis piernas se acostumbren – me dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta del baño, me apoyé en el marco y él caminó detrás de mí con sus manos alrededor de mi cadera – Una pregunta Kyu – me giré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, me acercó más a él - ¿Quién me colocó el pijama? – le pregunté inocentemente, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Él se sonrojó como nunca antes.

- Pues… eh… verás Megu… - levanté una ceja y la comisura de mis labios de elevó de un lado – fue un caso de emergencia – acaricié su pelo, despeinándolo un poco, miré sus labios y mordí el mío, recorrí con mi dedo su nuca – yo… - lo miré a los ojos sin dejar de provocarlo - ¡Dios! ¡Me estás matando! ¡Deja de provocarme!

- No te estoy provocando – dije con mi mejor tono seductor. Me encantaba ponerlo nervioso, se veía muy chistoso – Sólo quiero ponerte nervioso – dije divertida.

- Pues ya lo lograste – dijo algo molesto.

- Es que deberías ver tu cara Kyu, es muy graciosa – dije mordiéndome el labio para no dejar escapar mi risa.

- No es momento para reír – acercó su rostro a mí, y luego metió su mano por debajo de mi camisa, sentí su mano caliente por la parte baja de mi espalda. No quise seguir su juego.

- Ya basta – dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho y alejándome – Ayúdame.

Me dí la vuelta y me quité la camisa, quedando en ropa interior.

- Megu, no creo…

- Ay por favor, ya viste me así ¿no? Llena la tina con agua por favor. – Me senté en el borde de la tina. Mientras hacía eso, ese maldito sentimiento de angustia y soledad corrompió mi cuerpo y las lágrimas nacieron. Él se volteó a verme y me abrazó sin preguntar nada, me cargó y me sentó en la tina con agua, luego salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta, aproveché para quitarme el brasier y tirarlo lejos, me hice un ovillo y llegó con una silla, se sentó y tomó la regadera, comenzó a mojarme, no me importó si veía mi cuerpo, mojó mi cabello y pasó su mano con suavidad, mojó mis piernas, espada y brazos, echó shampoo en mi cabeza y la masajeó, sollozaba sin parar, con mi mentón entre mis rodillas, enjuagó la espuma y el jabón que quedaba, luego cortó el agua y sacó el tapón, el líquido corría al igual que mis lágrimas, puso una toalla en mi cuerpo y me envolvió, me ayudó a secarme y me sentó en el borde de la tina y secó mi espalda, lloré en su hombro, metí mis brazos en el brasier seco que él había traído y lo abrochó atrás, salió del baño y cambié mis pantaletas por unas secas, volví a mi lugar y llegó con un vestido que hace mucho tiempo que no veía, era floreado y con mangas hasta el codo, llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, levanté mis brazos y entré en el vestido con su ayuda y se agachó a recoger unos zapatitos negros, con algo de taco.

- No tienes que hacer esto – le dije mirándolo.

- Quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer todo lo posible para que estés feliz – tomó mi pie derecho e hizo que entrara en el zapato, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, tomó mis manos y me paró, soltó una y caminamos hasta mi habitación, me sentó en mi silla frente al espejo y comenzó a desenredar mi cabello, lo secó un poco con la toalla y prendió el secador, secó mi pelo por completo y pasó el cepillo una vez más. Caminó hacia mi mesita de noche y sacó una cajita. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero sabía perfectamente lo que contenía. Sacó la cadena de oro de ella, corrió mi cabello hacia un lado y puso la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, abrochándola en mi nuca, miré el dije a través del espejo, el recuerdo de mi madre llegó a mi mente y su sonrisa y alegría también. El pequeño diamante aún brillaba, me giró y se agachó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, secó mi rostro y tomó mis manos.

- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- Haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz – le dije.

- Entonces, no llores más – me solté de su agarre y me paré, sentí una sensación en la piernas pero pronto se pasó, me giré a verlo.

- ¡Estoy sola! ¡Mis padres se fueron del país y mi hermana se fue a no sé dónde! ¿Y me pides que no llore? ¡No sabes lo que significa tener este sentimiento de soledad permanentemente en el corazón! Parezco fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro soy de cristal, y tú no puedes impedirlo – sonreí irónicamente – No tengo a nadie, nadie me tiene, nadie me necesita - Salí la habitación camino a la puerta, tomé el pomo pero él me agarró del brazo, me solté de su agarré y salí, corrí escaleras abajo y caminé por la calle, era mediodía, y ya necesitaba estar sola.

El sol me llegaba directamente a la cabeza, pero no me arrepentí de haber salido, llegué a la entrada del parque más grande de la ciudad, he camino casi una hora para llegar aquí, subí por lo escalones del lugar hasta por fin llegar donde quería, uno de los lugares más altos en donde sólo hay una banca, puedes ver toda la ciudad. Me senté y me saqué la cadena, miré el dije y lo apreté contra mi pecho, sonreí.

- Parece que escapaste de casa, eres rebelde, me gusta – se sentó a mi lado.

- Tú también lo hiciste – le dije apuntándolo.

- Pero me fui a la casa de Kyu, y apropósito ¿Porqué Kyu no ha dormido en su casa durante dos noches?

- Pregúntaselo a él, Ryu - le dije ya algo molesta – Quiero estar sola.

- Te conozco, y sé que eres de esas que hacen cualquier cosa para olvidar sus problemas – volví mi vista al frente y puse una pierna encima de la otra, en acto de enojo – Oh, ¿estás enojada?

- Estoy con ganas de romperte la cara – le dije y me levanté, el dolor en las piernas volvió. Alcanzó a sujetarme y me volvió a sentar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé, pasó lo mismo en la mañana, también me dan dolores de cabeza muy fuertes – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Tal vez es algo nervioso, deberías ir a un doctor.

- Estoy sola, no tengo con quién ir.

- Iré contigo, es más vamos ahora mismo, conozco uno muy bueno.

- ¿Y cómo iremos?

- Llamaré un taxi – se levantó y tomó mis manos - ¿Puedes levantarte?

Me paré sin problemas y comencé a caminar un poco, lentamente, luego tomé el ritmo y salimos del parque. Ryu tomó un taxi y nos subimos.

- A la avenida 36 por favor – dijo él. Llegamos en casi diez minutos y nos bajamos, entramos al edificio y tomamos el ascensor – Hola, habla Ryu Amakusa, sí, el mismo – sonrió sosteniendo su celular – Quería saber si usted podría ayudarme, mi amiga tiene unos problemas y creo que es cerebral, oh muchas gracias, estaré ahí enseguida – Cortó la llamada.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunté.

- Nos está esperando – dijo sonriente.

El ascensor se abrió y salimos, caminamos por el pasillo, nos paramos frente a la puerta con el número 193 y Ryu tocó.

- Adelante – se escuchó desde adentro.

Él abrió la puerta y entré primero, luego él entró y la cerró – Que tal Doctor Foster – el doctor se levantó de su asiento y saludó a Ryu con un abrazo.

- ¡Que grande estás Ryu! Ya eres todo un hombre – Ryu sonrió rascándose la nuca – Y ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es tu novia? – le guiño un ojo y él se sonrojó.

- En realidad es sólo una amiga, Megu él es Doctor Foster, él va a ayudarte – el Doc extendió su mano y la estreché con la mía.

- Un gusto, Megu – me sonrió.

- Un placer Doctor – le dije con una cara de niña buena.

- Tomen asiento por favor – Foster volvió a su lugar – Y dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Bueno – aclaré mi garganta – A veces, mis piernas no responden y mi cabeza comienza a experimentar dolores muy fuertes.

- Y ¿Cuándo te sucede eso?

- Analizando las situaciones, creo que es cuando estoy enojada o alterada.

- Interesante… - Foster volvió su vista a su computador y escribió algo – Dime tu nombre por favor.

- Megumi Minami.

- ¿Tu edad?

- 16 años, casi 17.

- ¿Con quién vives?

- Bueno, en estos momentos vivo sola, mis padres dejaron el país por trabajo y mi hermana se fue hace algunos días.

- Correcto… Dime ¿Tienes alguna cualidad especial?

- Poseo Memoria Fotográfica, todo lo que veo, aunque sea por un segundo no lo olvido jamás.

- ¿Estás en alguna relación?

- No.

- ¿Te irritas fácilmente?

- No.

- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

- No.

- Voy a hacerte un examen, ven por aquí por favor – lo seguí hasta una camilla – recuéstate aquí por favor – me recosté y él conectó un cable en mi sien, prendió una máquina donde se mostraba mi ritmo cardíaco – Ryu ¿Puedes salir de la sala por favor? – él asintió, pero antes de que saliera escuché su teléfono sonar, de seguro fue afuera a hablar – Megu necesito que despejes tu pecho – bajé las mangas de mi vestido mostrando mi brasier, él colocó un gel muy helado en mi pecho y pasó una máquina por ahí, en la pantalla se podía ver mi corazón – Ahí está tu corazón Megu, y en esta otra pantalla, está tu cerebro, ya sé lo que tienes – Me pasó un paño para que limpiara el gel y arreglé mi vestido.

Abrió la puerta para que Ryu entrara y me susurró algo al oído – Él está en camino – ''_Oh Dios, por favor no'' _pensé.

- Siéntense - nos ordenó el doctor – lo tuyo es una especie de depresión cerebral, al sentirte sola, tus neuronas no actúan de la forma correcta, esto afecta a la parte de tu cerebro que se encarga de tus músculos, lo que ocasiona que tus piernas no respondan, y cuando te alteras, la capa exterior de tu cerebro se inflama y esto provoca los dolores de cabeza, es común en adolescentes que tienen depresión, pero, te ves una chica fuerte.

- Por fuera soy de hierro, por dentro de cristal, siempre ha sido así.

- Y creo saber la causa de tus sentimientos – apuntó con su lápiz a la persona en la puerta.

Kyu Renjou.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

- Te enviaré con la Doctora Walderson – dijo escribiendo algo en una hoja.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunté

- Una psicóloga experta en adolescentes.

- No estoy loca.

- Nadie ha dicho eso linda – me entregó el papel: _''Megumi Minami, 16 años, problemas nerviosos, atención urgente. Doctor Foster'' _ – habitación 200, cerca de aquí, le envié tus datos extras por computadora. Te está esperando, ah, y sería bueno que ustedes dos también vayan a la sesión.

Me levanté y estreché su mano – Gracias Doctor.

- De nada cariño – Los tres salimos de la sala y Ryu cerró la puerta.

- Megu, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Kyu.

- Sí – le respondí cortante. Estaba un poco molesta, porque Kyu había venido y porque no necesitaba una psicóloga. Necesitaba estar sin él ¿Es que no lo entendía?

Llegamos a la habitación 200, toqué la puerta.

- Adelante – se escuchó una cálida y maternal voz desde adentro, entramos y una señora de unos 45 años se encontraba sentaba en su sillón, se levantó y nos saludó – Hola, soy la Doctora Walderson, creo que tú eres Megumi, digo, Megu – dijo con una sonrisa – y tú eres Ryu, su amigo, y tú… eres… Kyu, su novio.

- ¡No somos novios! – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, y sonrojándonos también.

- Bueno bueno, tomen asiento por favor – me senté en el sillón del medio enfrente de la psicóloga, Ryu a mi derecha y Kyu a mi izquierda – Dime Megu, ¿Es verdad que vives sola?

- Sí, mis padres dejaron el país hace un poco más de cinco años, vivía con mi hermana, pero ella se fue hace algunos días – puse una pierna encima de la otra.

- ¿Y a dónde se fue?

- No sé… - dije cabizbaja. No me gustaba hablar de mi soledad.

- Y desde que ella se fue, ¿con quién has estado?

- Bueno… he pasado los días con Kyu, él ha estado acompañándome, ha sido de gran ayuda para superar… esto que… estoy viviendo – tartamudeé un poco.

- ¿Qué significa Kyu para ti?

- Sólo somos amigos.

- No es verdad – interrumpió él – estuvimos a punto de besarnos casi tres veces – él miró a la doctora y yo puse mi mano en mi frente - ¿Porqué lo niegas ahora?

- No estoy negando nada – lo miré.

- Ya cálmense por favor – dijo Walderson – Con que casi se besan eh… Kyu ¿Qué significa Megu para ti?

- Ella es, muy dulce y amable y también muy hermosa, ella es perfecta… - miré mis zapatos.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- No lo sé, me gusta estar con ella, me siento cómodo, puedo ser yo mismo.

- Y tú Megu ¿Qué sientes por Kyu?

No sabía qué decir, estaba muy nerviosa, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – Tal vez, creo que lo mismo que él, a veces se aprovecha de mi confianza y se desubica, eso me molesta demasiado.

- Quieres decir que Kyu tiene problemas de confianza…

- ¡Es que no puedo resistirme! Es muy hermosa, es la chica perfecta para cualquier hombre – levantó sus hombros en símbolo de obviedad – Me encanta estar con ella.

- ¿Estás enamorado?

Guardó silencio.

- Ryu, ¿qué significa Megu para tí?

- La considero como mi propia hermana, la figura infantil que nunca tuve, la quiero mucho, y también la respeto – me miró y le sonreí.

- ¿Y qué sientes por ella?

- Sólo es una amiga, no siento nada en especial.

- Muy bien... – escribió en su libreta y luego habló – Kyu y Ryu, ¿podrían esperar afuera por favor?

Ellos se levantaron y salieron.

- Lindo vestido – me dijo una vez que se fueron.

- Gracias, lo escogió Kyu.

- Megu, ¿Vas a la escuela?

- Sí, también estoy en la DDS, poseo memoria fotográfica, y nosotros tres, junto con dos chicos más integramos la sección Q, la que posee los mejores estudiantes de la academia, uno de nosotros aspira a heredar la academia.

- Suenas muy orgullosa de eso – me dijo sonriendo.

- Lo estoy, siempre fue mi sueño estar ahí, y conocer al profesor Dan, es como… un ídolo para mí.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

- Akane, Akane Minami.

- ¿Cómo es contigo?

- Es muy dulce y protectora, se preocupa mucho por mí, casi como una madre.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- 19 años.

- Tengo entendido que cumplirás 17 pronto.

- Sí, faltan casi tres semanas.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría celebrarlo?

- No había pensado en eso… tal vez en un lugar grande, de noche, con mucha gente y música fuerte – sonreí al imaginarlo.

- ¿Y qué personas estarían ahí?

- Compañeros de escuela, la sección Q, y mis amigos más cercanos

- ¿Cómo sería el lugar?

- Muy grande, lleno de globos dorados y plateados – sonreí infantilmente.

- ¿Cómo se vestirían?

- Las chicas con vestidos dorados, plateados o negros, los chicos con traje, muy elegantes, con corbata del mismo color que su acompañante.

- Y el tuyo ¿Cómo sería tu vestido?

- Blanco, con decoraciones de piedras pequeñas, zapatos plateados y un collar de plata.

- Lindo ¿no?

- Sería perfecto… - miré la ventana detrás de ella, pensando en aquella noche.

- Cambiando de tema Megu ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con un chico? – me sobresalté.

- Soy virgen – respondí rápidamente.

- Pero independiente de eso, ¿Has dormido con un chico?

- En realidad… sí.

- ¿Podrías hablarme de ello?

- Kyu me acompañó hasta mi casa, porque ya estaba oscuro, se iba a ir pero le dije que mejor se quedara porque era de noche y comenzaría a llover, además, esa noche encontré una nota de mi hermana diciendo que se iba por su trabajo, y me sentía sola, él durmió en mi cama y yo en la de mi hermana, a media noche se levantó a tomar agua, luego lo fui a ver y me dijo que me acostara, y dormimos abrazados, eso fue todo.

- ¡Wow! Debió haber sido lindo.

- Sí… - sonreí al recordar – Aún así… me siento muy sola, era muy apegada a mi hermana, casi como una madre, mis padres se fueron cuando tenía 10 años, desde ahí siempre he sido muy independiente y me hago la fuerte, pero no es así, de hierro por fuera, de cristal por dentro – las últimas palabras fueron un susurro.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- No.

- ¿Porqué?

- Tengo muchas razones.

-¿Cuáles?

- Mi autoestima es baja, no me va bien con el amor, estoy sola, creo que es suficiente para no estar feliz ¿no?

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, quiero que me cuentes todos tus problemas para darte la solución, sé que tienes memoria fotográfica ¿Eso te favorece?

- En muchos casos sí, pero, al estar en la DDS, resolvemos casos de asesinatos y muertes, a veces encontramos cuerpos muertos, asesinados, o incluso descuartizados, mi cerebro nunca podrá olvidarse de eso. Pero… si quiero ser detective, debo enfrenar mis miedos.

- Eres muy decidida. Eso es bueno – me sonrió y le devolví el gesto – Quisiera hablar con tus amigos, ¿podrías esperarme a fuera por favor?

- Claro – me levanté y ella también, luego abrió la puerta.

- Chicos quisiera hablar con ustedes ¿pueden pasar por favor? – Ellos se levantaron y avanzaron, mis ojos y los de él se encontraron y nuestras manos se rozaron.

- Buena suerte – le susurré. Ambos entraron y la puerta se cerró.

Me senté en las sillas de espera frente a la puerta, veía enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado a otro, ancianos en camillas, llantos de bebés recién nacidos y miles de cosa que sólo ocurren en un hospital.

Estuve casi treinta minutos esperando, cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió – Pasa Megu – me dijo la doctora y le obedecí, entré a la sala y me senté en el mismo sillón.

- Dime Megu, ¿quieres seguir viniendo a estas terapias? – me preguntó Kyu. Pensándolo bien, odiaba este sentimiento de angustia permanente, y tal vez venir aquí me ayudaría a deshacerme de él.

- Sí - le respondí mirando a la doctora.

- ¿Qué te parece dos veces al mes? – me dijo ella.

- Excelente – le dí una sonrisa. Ella me hacía sentir bien.

- Bueno – dejó su libreta en su escritorio – Nos vemos en dos semana más – sonrió.

- Gracias por todo – estrechamos nuestras manos. Nos despedimos y salimos de la sala. Nos subimos al ascensor y rompí el silencio.

- Bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Vamos al parque d-

- No – interrumpí enojada – No volveré a ir a ese horrible lugar.

- ¿Vamos al cine? – sugirió Kyu con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Siempre iba con mi papá al cine, nos encantaban las películas animadas, comprábamos muchas palomitas y bebidas, lo bueno de tener memoria fotográfica es poder recordar todos los hermosos momentos que pasé con él.

- No es mala idea – dijo Ryu.

- ¿Megu? – Escuché mi nombre y salí de mis pensamientos - ¿Vamos al cine?

- Sí, claro – respondí tartamudeando.

Salimos del lugar y nuevamente tomamos un taxi, me senté en el lado izquierdo de la parte trasera del auto, miré por la ventana recordando cosas que me agradaban: la sonrisa de mi madre, los ojos azules de papá, el rojizo y hermoso cabello de mi hermana, la risa de mi abuela, mis pequeños primos corriendo y jugando, mi familia era hermosa, sí, era.

Kyu pasó una mano por mi cintura y yo dejé mi cabeza descansar sobre su hombro, tomó mi mano y acarició mi dedo meñique. Sentí que Ryu le pegaba un codazo, porque susurró un ''auch'' y luego lo miró.

Giré mi cabeza y lo miré directamente a los ojos, tocó mi mejilla con su mano y se acercó, besó mi frente y me sonrió, no hice lo mismo, posé mi vista en las calles que íbamos recorriendo, la gente corría de un lado a otro, apurada, hablando por teléfono, los niños ya no son como antes, grandes edificios adornan el lugar, tan gris…

Entrelacé mi mano con la de Kyu, en ese momento sentí náuseas y todo se volvió negro, escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, Ryu lo gritaba. Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté, la reconocí por atrás.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, el pelo sujetado por su típica cinta que siempre llevaba, una pulsera de oro y un anillo con piedras blancas e iba descalza.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? – insistí. Miré mi ropa, yo también llevaba un vestido blanco, por encima de las rodillas, sin zapatos y con el pelo suelto, la cadena con el pequeño diamante y unos aros muy pequeños. Mis pies desnudos sintieron el pasto debajo de ellos, había muchas flores de colores, en especial rosas rojas. El ligero viento rozó mi cara y movió mis cabellos, cerré los ojos y sentí el agradable aroma del lugar.

Me acerqué a ella dando pasos lentos, pero me detuve cuando vi un hombre caminando hacia donde estaba mi madre. Era mi padre. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca también y pantalones cafés, iba descalzo además, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y le besó la frente. Me acerqué corriendo y agitando mi mano.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Soy yo – al ver que no se volteaban decidí ponerme delante de ellos. Los rodeé y me sorprendí: mi madre lloraba con una mano en su pecho, mi padre le acariciaba el cabello - ¡Papás! – Les grité agitando mis brazos - ¡Soy Megu! ¡Megumi! – no había caso, no me oían y tampoco me veían.

No sabía qué hacer, no debía desesperarme. Creo que iban a conversar, me calmé y escuché atentamente.

- No quiero Hans, no quiero irme – le decía mi madre sollozando.

- Debemos hacerlo, por nuestro bien y el de ellas - ¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes son ellas?

- Son muy pequeñas, me preocupa...

- Tiene a Akane, ella la cuidará – Ahí lo comprendí todo. Mis padres estaban tomando la decisión de irse del país, mi madre no quería, pero mi padre insistía – Por favor Sussy, debemos irnos.

Mi madre permaneció en silencio un momento, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró, asintió levemente y mi padre la abrazó, le besó la frente y se voltearon para irse.

- ¡Esperen! – Corrí tras ellos, pero se alejaban aún más. Iban caminando tranquilamente y aún así no los alcanzaba - ¡Un momento por favor! ¡No se vayan! – tropecé y caí de rodillas, mi vista se nubló y me desplomé.

Abrí los ojos y nuevamente miraba el techo de mi habitación.


End file.
